


Changing the Ending

by Geoduck



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, One Shot, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoduck/pseuds/Geoduck
Summary: Kyo wakes up to someone laying down next to him. And this someone is in the mood to talk.





	Changing the Ending

I wasn’t completely asleep, but I must have been dozing, because I heard somebody come into my room, and I didn’t bother to do anything about it. I hoped it wasn’t an axe murderer.

I heard some soft footsteps in the room, then the sound of fabric rustling and hitting the ground. I cracked an eye open and saw that a futon had been laid out next to mine. The shrimp was straightening it out. Guess this answers the question of where he was going to sleep tonight. The rat’s room is probably too cluttered, and Shigure’s probably isn’t decent for a minor to enter. Why couldn’t he sleep in the living room? Too tired to complain, though.

I look at him. Wearing his goofy pajamas that make him look like an eight-year-old. Once he had it smoothed out, he laid down and pulled a cover up over himself.

He was going to say something. I could tell from the way he was breathing. He didn’t sound like someone who was trying to get to sleep.

“Hallo? Kyo~? Are you awake?”

“What? I’m tired.”

“Tonight, with the story? I did not mean to make you feel bad.”

“You didn’t make me feel anything. Just drop it and go to sleep.”

“What you said about To~ru. I think you were a little bit mean, but I don’t think you were wrong.”

“They why didja tell that story if I was right?”

“I… listen. There are people who would give away everything they had, and feel happy about it,  _ ja? _ And there are other people who would trick those nice people.”

“What’s your point?”

“Maybe there’s a third kind of person. The kind who will watch out for the foolish traveler. They will let the traveler be…  _ wie sagt man auf Japanisch »großzügig«? _ Ah, “generous.” But they won’t let dishonest people trick the traveler. And maybe that kind of protector is happy when they are protecting someone. So maybe I can change the story for next time. The traveler is followed in secret by three princes. The youngest one is cute and cheerful and will protect her from swindlers. The oldest one is cool and noble and will protect her from demons. And the middle one is fiery and brave. And he’ll protect her smile. And that’s the most important of all, don’t you think?”

He stops talking, and we listen to silence for awhile.

“Let’s go to sleep. Anyway, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmm.  _ Ich frage mich ob das wirklich wahr ist.” _

“Whatcha say?”

“Just saying good night.”

“Yeah, whatever. Sleep now.”

And the brat goes to sleep in seconds. Wakes me up and then goes to sleep first? There is no justice.

Honestly, though, those other things he said  _ would  _ make the story better. At least it wouldn’t have such a depressing ending. An eyeless head weeping in the forest?  _ Any _ ending is better than that.

Doesn’t need  **three** princes though. The middle one should be good enough.

Maybe the youngest one can be a sidekick.

The oldest one can go piss up a rope, though.

I heard a little muttering. He’s already talking in his sleep? Every damn time he sleeps next to me, it’s the same.

I look up at the clock near my head. 11:00pm. Only six hours until I get up.

The traveler really does need a protector.

Maybe I  _ should  _ go. Even if that damn rat  _ is _ there. Maybe  _ especially _ because he’s there. Who knows how weird he’ll be around her if I’m not there? Someone’s gotta protect her from that, right?

I look over and see my hand on the top of the rabbit’s head. It’s because when I was stretching my arms, I wasn’t expecting him to be there.

What a pain.

And when I wake up, he’d better not be holding my hand, like the last time.

* * *

(Translation of Momiji’s German

_ Wie sagt man auf Japanisch »großzügig«?  _ \-- How do you say “generous” in Japanese?

_ Ich frage mich ob das wirklich wahr ist.  _ \-- I wonder if that’s really true?)

**Author's Note:**

> In the hot springs episode of the 2019 Fruits Basket, there were several shots of Momiji sort of casually hanging on to Kyo, and Kyo tolerating it. I'm a sucker for little platonic signs of affection, or at least trust, between characters. And the Kyo and Momiji relationship isn't explored enough, as far as I'm concerned.
> 
> And also, I wondered, where exactly did Momiji sleep that night? I'm thinking that in Kyo's room is the most likely explanation.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
